


He's Certainly Ours

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom!Pidge, F/M, Female!Pidge, M/M, Multi, Threesome, dom!Keith, sub!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance didn't know the feeling in his chest when he saw Keith and Pidge. </p><p>There is a room with a view. </p><p>And two people with a plan to add a third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Certainly Ours

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT STORY! And I feel like I have sinned my hands. Like, I don't even know where this came from. And I'm so embarrassed, but it's so long that I want to post it. And I need practice writing smut. So here is a story of one of my favorite threesome. Seriously I think Keith/Lance/Pidge would kinda work out with each other. 
> 
> And I can totally see Keith and Pidge taking the lead while Lance is all wah! Seriously though first time writing this and I'm so nervous. 
> 
> EVERYONE IS OF AGE! To me I believe that they're all 18-19. So Everyone is of age. AND OH GOSH I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE I WROTE THIS. BUT I NEED MORE STORIES OF THIS IN MY LIFE AND I WANT TO START A TREND! 
> 
> Also Dom! Pidge and Dom! Keith totally ravishing Lance is like argha. More stories and one-shots to come. I think the next smut story will be Shance, then Shiro/Lance/Pidge. Then Keith/Lance before settling onto Shiro/Lance/Keith. So I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> No seriously, I didn't know what I was doing. 
> 
> Also threesomes are hard to write.
> 
> [BETA BY WILLOWSTARR! THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3 <3 <3]

“Hey, Lance are you alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because you been staring at Keith and Pidge for like... ever?” 

“Oh...” Lance whispered, curling into himself a bit as Hunk mentioned the two people that he really didn’t want to think about. But, it was true for the past few minutes all Lance had been doing was stare at the cute couple that sat on the couch. 

It was only a month back that the two announced their relationship to the group. At first Lance was happy for the two as they both seemed to balance each other out well and get along so perfectly. But, at the time they announced it, Lance felt something break. Like a glass cup that finally cracked and threatens to shatter the entire piece. It was something that Lance didn’t want to feel since he really wanted to be happy for the two. 

“I need to go.” Lance whispered, getting up from his spot and leaving. Hunk stared at him with worry as he left the room, catching two other pairs of eyes as he went. 

Lance walked not sure where he was going and decided to just explore the castle. His movements were slow as he checked through every room, studying everything in the room before going to the next one. It was during this that he found probably the most amazing room in the entire castle. 

“Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!” Lance cried jumping and crashing in a whole hoard of pillows. The room was beautiful with decorated rugs and curtains that draped from the walls and around the lights. Large plush pillows, some bigger than others; lace decorated the tops of the beautiful rugs and there was even a nice book shelf towards the side filled to the brim with what Lance assumed were Altean. There was a window in the room, just one that was large and showed the beautiful stars on the other side of it’s surface. 

Without missing a beat Lance looked around to find a light switch while throwing off some of his clothes in order to get comfortable. Once the lights were off and Lance was only in his shirt and underwear did he dive into some of the larger pillows facing the window.

“Now, this... is relaxing.” Lance purred, snuggling into the almost silk material of the cushion as he stared out at the stars. It was nice to Lance, being able to just think as he stared at the twinkling lights without a care in the world. But, soon the thoughts that plagued him came and Lance turned in order to look away from the beautiful sight.

“You’re being selfish.” Lance thought, playing with his hands as he thought over Keith’s and Pidge’s relationship.

It was strange for Lance since he wasn’t jealous of either of the two. It wasn’t like Lance was jealous of Keith being with Pidge or Pidge being with Keith. Which made his feelings all the more complicated as he thought about it.  
“You’re being stupid Lance. Just be fucking happy for them.” Lance thought, making sure to keep saying it in his head as he laid his head down to rest. Lance knew he had a few hours to kill until dinner was being served since it was down time for them. And Lance wanted to try and keep the thoughts away from him as long as possible before they’re shoved in his face again at dinner. 

“Just be happy for them.” Lance thought, closing his eyes in order to go into a deep sleep.

Or he would have if he didn’t hear the door to the room open. Jumping Lance looked over towards the door to see the two people he really, REALLY didn’t want to see right now. Seeing his state of dress Lance let out a small squeak before covering himself with a pillow.

“GUYS DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!” Lance accused, watching as the two raised a brow at the half thrown clothes on the floor to Lance hiding behind one of the pillows.

“We would if the door was locked.” Keith informed, placing a hand on his hip as he looked at Lance. Lance glared at the other before sighing feeling his mood ruined and his spot taken soured the atmosphere for any sleep. “Well, go away! I’m trying to sleep!” Lance hissed, getting Pidge to snort as she pointed towards the discarded clothing. Lance felt a blush head up his whole face making him glare at the two with a small pout.

“NO! I wasn’t doing anything! I just like wearing minimal clothing when I sleep! Who sleeps in jeans anyway?!” Lance accused, looking straight at Keith who raised a brow.

“I can assure you he doesn’t sleep in his jeans at night.” Pidge informed, with a little smirk at the end that made Lance freeze. “Oh...” Lance whispered, fiddling with the edge of the pillow as the horrible feelings came back again. Not wanting to face the other two, Lance turned around in order to look back at the starry skies.

“Well go away. I’m going to sleep and I can’t with you two being the room.” Lance informed, not daring to look back as he stared straight into space. He heard shuffling and whispers behind him making Lance’s lip tremble at the thought of the two talking behind his back. But instead of the door opening there seemed to be more shuffling before something like cloth hit the floor.

“Wait... why aren’t they leaving?” Lance thought, hearing the soft squish of the pillows as the two made their way into the room.

Lance jumped when two bodies jumped onto the pillow he was laying on making him hop into the air for a few seconds before crashing back down. Lance was about to shout at the two when he noticed the state of dress the two seemed to be in, or rather, the state of undress they were in. Lance felt his dick jump and his heart pump as both Keith and Pidge laid naked beside him. He scrambled to get out from the middle not knowing what the two were doing only for two pairs of hands to grab him and pull him back down, Lance felt his face become hotter and his dick becoming harder as the two bodies pressed into him.

“What are you guys doing?!” Lance asked, his voice cracking at the end.

“Uh, seducing you. What does it look like we’re doing?” Pidge asked, giving Lance a look that that was totally judging. 

“But! You two are together!” Lance accused, making the two look at each other before nodding. “Yes, we are.” Keith spoke, his tone bored as if what Lance was stating was something unimportant. It made Lance want to strangle the two as they gave him both matching smirks. But, soon annoyed looks were given to him as he continued to look at the two with great confusion and worry.

“Blunt approach.” Pidge informed, getting a roger from Keith who moved one of his hands to cup Lance’s dick that started to tent in his boxers. Lance gasped feeling the hand aggressively palm at his dick making it hard and twitch under the attention it was being given. Another hand, one smaller than Keith moved under Lance’s shirt in order to go all the way up to one of Lance’s nipple instantly latching on and pulling.

“OohHh! Waaahh....” Lance moaned, throwing his head back a bit as Keith rubbed his dick and Pidge played with one of his nipples.

“Lance, we’ve talked and we both want you.” Keith whispered, licking the shell of Lance’s ears as he looked at the male in the middle with hunger. Another mouth pressed against his other ear this one bitting at the top before licking. “We want you so much Lance.” Pidge whispered, pressing her small breasts into Lance’s side making Lance jump at the soft feel of them on his arm.

“So, we want to ask...” Keith whispered, kissing down Lance’s neck making Pidge do the same before the two came up to look at Lance directly.

“Will you be ours?” They both spoke at once.

“Yes.” Lance spoke, the instant answer out of his mouth as he stared at the two. Pidge beamed and Keith gave a small happy smile before they pounced on the Blue Paladin. Pidge was first, pressing her mouth onto Lance’s, demanding for entrance as her hands wandered back to his chest. Lance gave permission and was surprised at how rough and strong the smaller woman was. Her tongue darted into his mouth to explore, swirling around his own and dominating the battle for top. Keith watched with a smirk his hands gripping Lance’s boxers before pulling them down and off of Lance’s person.

When Pidge broke the kiss, Lance gasped for air and stared at the girl, dazed as she licked her lips. But, Lance wasn’t able to rest as Keith swooped down to claim his lips doing the same as Pidge making him moan in to the kiss. But, Lance eyes snapped open and he pushed his chest up when he felt a pair of lips clamp down onto one of his nipples.

“You make such pretty noises.” Keith spoke, breaking the kiss as Lance gave out another moan. Pidge hummed in agreement as she swirled her tongue around the nub before nibbling at the tip.

“Pidge is having such a feast... that I might take a bite myself.” Keith spoke going down to the available nipple on Lance’s chest and latching on just as roughly.

“Oh quiznak! these two are the same in bed!” Lance though alarmed as he pushed his chest up and into the greedy mouths. The feeling was amazing and it wasn’t something that Lance ever felt before, but knew he could get addicted too very fast. Tongues teased at the small bundle of flesh before teeth chomped down hard and pulled making Lance scream at both the pain and the pleasure.

Keith and Pidge both gave each other a look before biting down the area hard making sure to sink their teeth in good before retracting. The pair couldn’t help the satisfied smirks on their faces at seeing the puffy nipples surrounded by teeth marks. Knowing that it will bruise and everyone will know that the boy under them was already claimed.

“We did a fine work babe.” Pidge informed, turning and leaning down Keith who leaned down to capture Pidge’s kiss. The two moaned as they both fought for the right to be on top. Keith’s hands wandered to fondle Pidge’s breasts and Pidge went down to fondle Keith’s dick. All the while Lance watched with hazy eyes at his two... lovers? Yes, his two lovers kissing and fondling each other. It was very hot and Lance could see the two tongues dance and warp around each other from where he laid.

Lance watched as Pidge stroked Keith’s dick, which was much bigger and thicker than his own, while Keith massaged and cupped Pidge’s breasts. When one hand though wandered down to Pidge’s mound and started teasing the flaps did Lance make a little needy sound. The two broke apart breathless and horny as they looked down at the horny Blue Paladin below them.

“Look at him, so needy.” Pidge called, looking at Lance up and down with appreciation.

“Yeah, he’s just begging for us to fuck him.” Keith informed, getting an agreement nod from Pidge as he licked his lips at the site of Lance.

"p...p..p-please.” Lance whimpered, making the two above him stiffen at his little word. Lance knew something must have been switched on, for Keith’s cock twitched a little and he noticed a clear liquid stating to run out of Pidge’s pussy.

“Keith... we’re going to fuck him until he can’t walk to dinner.” Pidge spoke, very serious making Lance blink as he looked over at Keith. “Yup, too bad we don’t have your strap on with us.” Keith informed, grinning at the idea of both him and Pidge fucking into Lance at once. Pidge also smirked, knowing what Keith was thinking and totally agreeing to the idea. Quickly the girl pounced on Lance making Lance cry out when the other crawled on top of him.

Lance blushed when he came closer and personal with Pidge’s pussy, making Pidge run a gentle hand over his his air. “Come on Lance, why don’t you have a taste.” Pidge encouraged, before placing her hand on both sides of Lance’s face and smashing his face forward. Lance moaned as pidge's pussy covered his mouth and already Lance could taste the other’s juices as it dribbled out. Pidge threw her head back moaning as she gave an encouraging thrust into Lance’s face.

“Keith, come here.” Pidge spoke, motioning for Keith to be in front of her.

Keith nodded, making his way through the short distance and going chest to chest with Pidge. Pidge smiled at Keith motioning him to kiss her, which he readily obliged. One of Pidge’s hand went down in order to coat itself in her own juices and Lance’s spit before taking Keith’s cock in her hand. Keith moan into the kiss and started thrusting in her hand while Lance made himself busy by eating out as much of Pidge as he possible could.

“Fuck this is so hot.” Lance thought as he continued to tongue into Pidge trying to go as deep as he could. The taste of the other was amazing and he didn’t want it to stop. Pidge’s thrusting seemed desperate, along with her strokes showing how close she was until she orgasmed all over Lance’s awaiting mouth.

“Fuck, Lance, you certainly do have a mouth on you.” Pidge spoke, moving away to see how messy Lance’s face was.

“That’s hot.” Keith groaned, his dick aching as Pidge stopped her stoking all together.

“Well, I think Lance can use his mouth a little more while I return the favor Keith.” Pidge spoke, her voice giving a naughty edge making Keith stare at her. “I want to watch though.” Keith spoke, making Pidge roll her eyes. She motioned for Keith to get close to Lance side ways effectively giving Keith access to watch Pidge and to fuck into a very hungry mouth. With the problem solved Keith had no problem thrusting all the way into Lance mouth moaning as the hot walls enclosed onto his dick.

“He’s so big.” Lance thought, just going on for the ride as Keith fucked into him. Pidge waited a few moments to watch the sight of Lance deep throating Keith before moving down to go in between Lance’s legs. Reaching down she took some of her own cum onto her hands making sure to wet them both good before spreading the other’s cheeks. Seeing the cute twitching hole made Pidge hungry as she instantly leaned forward and licked it.

Lance felt his eyes shoot open and his legs trying to close around Pidge. But, Keith caught one of his legs preventing him from stopping the smallest of the three from her task. Pidge continued to tongue at Lance’s entrance teasing her way in before pulling out.

“Keith, you’re going to love this. He’s so tight.” Pidge informed, thrusting one finger straight in making Lance scream around Keith’s dick. Keith cursed at the vibrations and pulled out spraying all over Lance’s open mouth and face. Pidge grinned at the actions as she continued to thrust her finger in and out of Lance.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Lance cried at every thrust hands gripping onto the sheet.

“Pidge, I just came and yet you’re already making me so fucking hard. Just look at how beautifully you’re making him come undone.” Keith informed, looking at Lance’s face before his leaking cock. It made Keith reach down to pet lance’s face. “I know, he’s so fucking beautiful.” Pidge whispered, wiggling a second finger inside. She scissored her fingers watching the hole quiver to the fast stretching she was doing onto him.

Lance felt like he was on fire and so alive that he wondered if what was happening to him was even real. He reached out towards Keith who took Lance hand talking him through his stretching as he told him how good he was and how beautiful he was. He could hear Pidge humming the same thing from between his legs and Lance couldn’t figure out words even if he wanted too.

“Okay Keith, he’s all ready for you.” Pidge informed, making Keith sigh in relief as he rushed to get behind Lance. “And it looks like Lance is very hard for some vagina kisses.” Pidge informed, watching Keith grab Lance’s cock to give it an experimental stroke.

“I want....please..I want you both. Please, please, please.” Lance begged, making the two freeze again as they looked at Lance. They studied his flush face and his open mouth as he lets out breathy moans. But, what really got to the two were the pleasure tears that spilled from his glassy bright blue eyes.

“FUCK KEITH! SLAM INTO HIM!” Pidge ordered, straddling Lance and taking his dick in her hand. She slammed herself onto the dick at the same time that Keith slammed into Lance. Lance screamed loud and breathy as the pleasure shot into him. All Lance could do was cling onto the cushions as the two fucked his body like it was their last day alive. Pidge moaned, slamming down onto Lance’s dick feeling his member rub against all the right spots.

Keith was also moaning, roughly slamming into Lance not letting the other rest as he pumped his dick in and out. It felt amazing to Keith, like Lance was just sucking him in and trying to keep him in. And even with the stretching he was so tight that Keith thought he was going to cum right as he entered into him. Keith grabbed onto Pidge, helping her go up and down onto Lance while watching Lance sob from all the pleasure.

“Pidge, look how beautiful our Lance is.” Keith spoke, sucking and kissing at the other’s skin while Pidge focused onto Lance face. It was true, Lance was in such a messy state that he looked beautiful and who knew that Lance crying during sex could be the most magical thing that got both her and Keith’s motor running.

But, as their pace quickened so did the end and Lance screamed as he came into Pidge and Pidge spraying her juices once again all over Lance. Keith moaned, biting at Pidge’s shoulder as he came into Lance making sure to unload everything into the lithe body below him.

“Pi... I came into... you?!” Lance cried alarmed, making both Pidge and Keith snort at his panic.

“Dude, don’t worry. I’m on Altean birth control which is a 100 times better than earth’s birth control.” Pidge reassured, using the help of Keith to get off of the other. Keith and Pidge fell onto Lance making the other grunt at the added weight. Lance felt so happy and tired that he just allowed the two to arrange themselves however they wanted. Which was him being sandwiched in between their bodies so close and tight that he didn’t know where one began and the other ended. Lance smiled, allowing the cute kisses to his lips by both his lovers before falling into an exhausted sleep.

“Aw, he passed out.” Pidge explained, moving a few strands away from the other’s face.

“What can you expect from the both of us?” Keith asked, moving a hand over the bite marks on the other’s chest. Grinning as the bruises were settling in nicely on the tan flesh. He knew Lance will be embarrassed and will try to keep his shirt on until the bruises healed. It was something that Keith knew both Pidge and himself won’t allow. 

“He’s ours now.” Pidge whispered, getting an affirmative grunt from Keith. 

“He certainly is.”


End file.
